Comrade- 100th Hunger Games
by Annabella-Secor
Summary: This year, during the Fourth Quarter Quell, your Tributes life rest on their alliance. Who will they ally with? Can they trust them? And when push comes to shove, will they backstab them in order to extend their own life? Submit and find if your Tribute has what it takes to win this year's twist. SYOT OPEN! ONE spot left!
1. Chapter 1

**President Crixus Hubris POV:**

President Hubris thumbed the slip of paper with that years twist on and sighed.

"What's the point of the Games if someone gets all the way to the end and just decided to sentence everyone to their death?" He asked, throwing the paper across the meeting table. Headgamemer, Xzavier looked and him and frowned.

"We could always put the rejected Tributes into the Games. That way, even if the worse happens, people still get their show-"

"And what of the victor?" Hubris asked. "What do we do if they walk free without even stepping foot within the Arena? If they can do it then why can't the rest of Panem?"

The middle-aged man rubbed his aching head and winced. When he took on the role of President after the last Quell, he assumed they would only get easier. That or he'd have less of a hand within the twists themselves. Most Presidents did but this one had to be brought to his attention.

"We could," Xavier began. "We could always make an example of them. Make them hated by Panem for allowing twenty-three Tributes to die at their hand. Use them to show the Districts and the Capitol how even your closest ally could backstab you. They might even kill them for you."

Hubris didn't answer, he didn't want it to come to that. He liked his Victors, like a collection of designer dolls, all perfect and shimmering. The thought of losing one to an angry mob angered him. Xzavier saw this and with a sigh, leaned in close.

"You could always make entering the Games too tempting to turn down-"

"And what is that?" Hubris asked. The Gamemaker replied with a snake-like grin.

"Two victors."

* * *

**So this story is reality TV meets the Hunger Games. It's all a bit of fun. **

**So the gist of this twist is this: **

**To begin with, eleven Tributes will be reaped, between the ages of 12 and 18. Five females, six males. These Tributes will have to ally with one other Tribute. If you are left at any point without an ally, you lose the Game and you are placed in the Arena. **

**Being in the Arena first can have it's advantages as you get first to pick over food, weapons and so on. However, if you stay within the Game, you go to the next place. **

**Over the course of two weeks, the other thirteen Tributes will be added. Once again, anybody left without an ally gets placed in the Arena. **

**Once there are only ally pairs left, the Capitol (you) start to vote on who they want to win. If you are voted out, you get put in the Arena. However, the final alliance has a choice to make. **

**The favoured of the pair (again, voted for by you), decides if they want to be the sole victor, never enter the Arena and kill everyone inside of the Arena including their ally OR enter the Arena and allow for there to be two victors, giving them the chance to win with their ally. **

**To start off with, I am only looking for the first Eleven Tributes. The other spots will open as characters are introduced. In the universe I created, which Tributes are brought forward is random, so I made it random. **

**Females: District Four, Nine, Eight, One and Seven**

**Males: District Ten, Twelve, Three, Nine, Four and One **

**There is overlap, I know but it honestly was random. The person left without an ally at the start will have two days to change that before they lose. **

**Then, I shall announce it now so you know I am not playing favorites, the Tributes who will get to choose who their ally will be to start off with (but can't pick the other Tributes choosing) are: **

**District Four female, District Twelve male, District Eight Female, District Nine Male, District Seven Female. Whoever this pick has no choice in the matter. They must ally with them for two days. Then it swaps on who gets to pick. **

**In the next chapter, I will post the ages, Districts looks and job occupations of the Tributes. The submitters of the spots above must choose their Tribute and Ally from this information alone (as that's all the Tributes would have to go on in the Universe). **

**It is first come first served BUT I am not taking review submissions, only PM. **

**I hope you all submit, I am very excited to get this story off the ground. Happy Submitting.**

**Form and Tribute List Is On My Profile. **


	2. Tribute List

**_*Reserved spots will only be reserved until Tuesday. If you would like a character in this story, feel free to submit if you like. They may get in. And remember, I will have more spots open in a few chapters.*_**

**The "Choosing" Tributes: **

Four Female:

**Name: **Alana (lana) Odair

**Aged: **15

**Appearance: **Shortish for her age, long slightly wavy brown hair, bright green eyes

**Fact: **She is incredibly flexible- she taught herself gymnastics

* * *

Twelve Male:

**RESERVED**

* * *

Eight Female:

**Reserved**

* * *

Nine Male:

**Name:** Zander Rylan

**Aged:** 18

**Appearance: **light brown hair, soft green eyes, toned skin, muscular body, tall.

**Fact:** Lactose intolerant

* * *

Seven Female:

**Name: **Holly Ivy

**Aged**: 15

**Appearance: ** fair skin; lanky; shoulder length, dirt brown curls; freckles; almond-shaped green eyes

**Fact: **She has never been caught

* * *

One male:

**Name: **Grayson Starr

**Aged: **17

**Appearance: **6'1". Slender but well-fed. Muscular but not Calvin Klein underwear ad level muscular.

**Fact: **He is a sadist.

* * *

**Potential Allies: **

District Ten Male:

**Name: **Jaxson Castello

**Age: **18

**Appearance: **A skinny boy who looks far younger than his years with dark blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He is very short for a boy his age and weak looking.

**Fact:** He supports the Games.

* * *

District Nine Female:

**Name:** Amber Ray

**Aged:** 18

**Appearance: **long, wavy, messy, and a little frizzy, blonde hair, baby blue eyes, light freckles forming on top of the nose and around the nose, average height and a skinny body.

**Fact: **She was badly abused while homeless on the street and the experience made her untrusting but made her tougher and stronger.

* * *

District Three Male:

**Name:** Caspian Windfall

**Age: **15

**Appearance: **Tall with a large frame (but not fat, just broad). Messy blonde hair with dark brown eyes and an Italian complexion.

**Fact: **He can speak Italian

* * *

District One Female:

**Name:** Athena Chilton

**Aged:** 18

**Appearance:** Blonde hair that falls into tight ringlets, cold expression, green eyes, pale skin. She is five-foot-ten and toned.

**Fact:** She has a dark sense of humor

* * *

District Four Male:

**Name:** Dylan Brooks

**Aged:** 17

**Appearance: **6'2 with short messy light brown hair and sea green eyes, quite attractive and very well toned from both his training and high metabolism. Quite a few freckles on his cheek and a birthmark on his cheek as well as a scar on his left cheek from a training accident.

**Fact: **he is very good at starting relationships but not as good at keeping them


	3. Meet The Tributes: Part 1

**Tribute Pairs: **

_**Alana Odair of District Four and Amber Ray of District Nine**_

_**Zander Rylan of District Nine and Dylan Brooks of District Four**_

_**Holly Ivy of District Seven and Caspian Windfall of District Three**_

_**Grayson Starr of District One and Athena Chilton of District One**_

**Jaxson has currently been left alone without a partner. Next person to submit a Tribute to one of the empty spots gets him (I'm sorry). **

**If you don't like the Tribute you have been paired with, it can be changed so just hang in there. **

**That being said, what do you think to your Tributes partner? Were they what you expected? Do you regret choosing them? How do you think your Tribute and they will get on?**

**Next chapter we will meet the other half of the Tributes.**

* * *

**Athena Chilton, 18**

**District One Female**

They lined us up, five in total and stood us in an orderly row, making sure not to place us in District order. This placed me third in line next to a muscular boy with brown hair who seemed to relax around me. He was trained, from Two or Four so maybe that was why. He could have even been from One. I wasn't the social type but I never forgot a face. Lord knows it wouldn't have been the first time one had slipped through the cracks, though.

I stood still, my cold expression placing the stylist team that fussed over me on edge. I tried to offer a smile but then I just felt fake so I relaxed my face once more. It was still hard to believe that just a day ago, I was sat in a grubby old bar in the run-down area of One playing blackjack. I played foolish drunks and hardcore gamblers alike. I was the reigning champion, the only one alive at least, so challenges were not hard to come by.

My resting bitch face, as my mother called it, sometimes placed me in hot water with social situations. However, with a stack of cards in my hand, it was my greatest weapon. I could count cards to my heart's content and no one ever seemed to be the wiser. How I was never sure. Maybe the people of One were denser than they would ever admit. I read them better than they could a book.

It made sense, in one, your life revolved around work, gems or training. Unlike Two, there was no Peacekeeper outlet for failed Tributes. Even now, as my District watched on, my classmates most likely drowned their sorrows in a bottle, wishing they were in my place. It spurred me on even more to win and go home, bringing victory to my District. However, it wasn't that easy this time around.

I could read people, right down to the smallest twitch, see through their lies and not even hint to them I figured them out. I topped the academy fighting with a mace as well as hand to hand combat. Yet the one thing I couldn't do was make friends.

* * *

**Dylan Brooks, 17**

**District Four Male**

"Athena Chilton," the girl next to me said, offering a small smile. I could tell by her accent she was from One and I could tell by her build she was a career. _Good. _I thought to myself. _Best I keep her close, I could need her in the Arena. _

The rest of the Tributes were...not as impressive. I recognized some of their faces, like the freckled girl with frizzy blonde hair, she looked far too skinny to even lift a sword and by her harsh, southern voice, I decided she was from Nine. Everyone else? I couldn't pick up on their accent but they were from the outer Districts. _No one from Two...unless they are the ones choosing. _

I hoped there was more than me and Athena who were trained. I wanted to group with someone who understood the Career mentality, I couldn't ally with Athena...not yet anyway. Then again, there was always the fear that someone from the outer District would pick me for my strength. It was a sweet thought but I was sure no one was dumb enough to do such a thing. They must understand that I would switch to a Career the moment the opportunity arose. That was either in the Arena or beforehand.

I was a confident guy but not confident enough that I was stupid. I understood what the Capitol liked but I also understood being popular made you a threat. It would depend on who I was paired with but to win something such as this, you had to take the middle ground.

I couldn't be popular enough that the other Tributes worked hard to get rid of me but not boring enough that I was overlooked by the Capitol. In short, I needed a story to sell. What that story was, I wouldn't know until I was given my ally.

* * *

**Amber Ray, 18**

**District 9 Female**

They chose him, I heard his name called as I was pulled into the justice building. With so many Districts, why did they have to pick two from District nine? And why did they have to pick my boyfriend?

I rocked on my heels, looking at the other Tributes around me with unease. It didn't feel like a normal Game, so I found it hard to fear them. However, I knew they could be the very people that plunged a knife through my heart. Most of all the blonde girl and good looking guy close by. They were clearly careers, volunteers who cheered on such an event. They chose to be here, to kill people like me and it sickened me.

_They might be the only Careers here, they could get paired with someone weak. _The thought somewhat amused me, their plans turned on their head as they were paired with a twelve-year-old. I knew it wouldn't happen though, that sort of thing didn't bring in views. They would at least have one Career District pair involved to create some form of a pack. My main worry was that I would not be paired with my boyfriend Zander. I told myself that he wasn't reaped, that I misheard our escorts words and that some other kid had been chosen. Yet, my gut told me to expect Zander to walk through the doors. It made my stomach turn.

* * *

**Caspian Windfall, 15**

**District Three Male**

I was dead. I would place a bet on it if I could. The youngest here and by far the weakest. Next to me, a boy flexed his mussels subconsciously, handsome and deadly. I should have felt jealousy towards the man but I knew that those arms could snap my neck at any moment.

_He can't kill you yet. _Yet. I was sure thousands of other Tributes had thought the same thing when they saw a Career in the chariot rides. A week later, they were murdered by the same kid. I had two weeks until that happened but only if I could impress the Capitol and keep my pair in long enough. Otherwise, I'd be in the Arena.

I tried to shake the feeling away as it bit my bottom lip. Anyone could walk through the door and I just hoped they were strong. I didn't want to be with some young kid. Younger than me that is. I wanted to be with someone older, someone I could leach off and win with. Someone I didn't have to get attached to so I could throw them and everyone here to the wolves and not even step foot inside the Arena.

* * *

**Jaxson Castello, 18**

**District Ten Male**

I was good looking, I was smart, I had a shot if paired with the right person. My chances were slim. They wanted views, news stories. I was going to get paired with some pretty girl and play the loved up fool. I could pretend I was in love, it was all down to them. I just hoped they wouldn't get attached, I would kill them the moment I could.

No one here was useful to me on an emotional level, I had that back home. I needed everyone here just so I could experience that again. If that resulted in their deaths, it wasn't really my problem now, was it?

As the camera's started to spark to life, the stylists scattered and Adonis, the presenter of the Games stepped forward, a bright smile on his face. As always, he rambled on about the rules and the excitement in his annoying little voice and the whole time I had to sit with a grin, pretending I was happy to be here. The Games were fun to watch, I never really wished to partake in them myself.

"Are you ready to see the first on our list?" Adonis said to the audience I was sure were watching intently. "You know you are, meet our sixth Tribute, Alana Odair of District Four."

My heart sank when I saw her. Relative of the long dead Finnick? I was an alright gimmick, a story she could sell. But when they introduced her as fifteen and the clear fact she had received no physical training, I wanted to give up hope.

I could give them the best show if only they'd work with me.


	4. Update

Hey, just a quick update. My laptop is currently in for repairs so I can't write any chapters at the moment.

Also, the reserved spots for the story are now open. First come first served.

Sorry for the delay in chapters.


End file.
